yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/52
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 52-يَوْمَ يَدْعُوكُمْ فَتَسْتَجِيبُونَ بِحَمْدِهِ وَتَظُنُّونَ إِن لَّبِثْتُمْ إِلاَّ قَلِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 52-Yevme yed’ûkum fe testecîbûne bi hamdihî ve tezunnûne in lebistum illâ kalîlâ(kalîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. yevme : o gün * 2. yed'û-kum : sizi çağırır, çağıracak * 3. fe testecîbûne : o zaman, hemen icabet edeceksiniz * 4. bi hamdi-hi : ona hamd ile, onun hamdi ile * 5. ve tezunnûne : ve zannedeceksiniz * 6. in : eğer, ise, öyle * 7. lebistum : kaldınız, orada bulundunuz * 8. illâ : ancak, sadece * 9. kalîlen : az, pek az Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 52-O gün sizi çağıracak, hamd ederek icâbet edeceksiniz ona ve sanacaksınız ki pek az bir müddet kalmışsınız dünyâda. Ali Bulaç Meali * 52-Sizi çağıracağı gün, O'na övgüyle icabet edecek ve (dünyada) pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız. Ahmet Varol Meali * 52-Sizi çağıracağı gün O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyacak ve (dünyada) 1 pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 52-Sizi çağırdığı gün, O'na hamdederek davetine uyarsınız ve kabirlerinizde pek az bir müddet kaldığınızı sanırsınız. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 52-Allah’ın sizi (kabirlerinizden) çağıracağı, sizin de O’na hamd ederek emrine hemen uyacağınız ve (kabirlerinizde) pek az kaldığınızı sanacağınız günü hatırla! Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 52-Allah sizi çağıracağı gün, kendisine hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız ve (dirilmeden önceki halinizde) çok az kaldığınızı sanırsınız. Edip Yüksel Meali * 52-Sizi çağıracağı gün, siz ona övgüyle karşılık verirsiniz ve çok kısa bir süre kalmış olduğunuzu anlarsınız. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 52-O sizi çağıracağı gün, derhal O'na tam bir saygı ile uyacaksınız ve (kabirlerinizde) pek az bir müddet kaldığınızı sanacaksınız. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 52-O sizi çağıracağı gün derhal ona kemali ta'zîm ile icabet edeceksiniz ve zannedeceksiniz ki pek az bir müddet kaldınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 52-O gün ki, sizi çağıracaktır, siz de hemen O'nun emrine bitta'zim icabet edeceksiniz ve (kabirlerinizde) pek az bir müddet kalmış olduğunuzu sanacaksınız. Muhammed Esed * 52-"Sizi çağıracağı ve sizin de onu överek (bu çağrıya) cevap vereceğiniz, ve kendinizi (yeryüzünde) çok kısa bir süre oyalanmış gibi hissedeceğiniz bir Gün'de." Suat Yıldırım * 52-Allah, Sizi kabirlerden çağıracağı gün, derhal O’na hamd ederek koşarcasına çağrısına uyacaksınız. Kendi kendinize bir düşünüp, dünyada pek az kaldığınızı sanırsınız. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 52-Sizi çağıracağı gün O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız (dirilip kalkarsınız) ve (dünyâda) pek az kaldığınızı sanırsınız. Şaban Piriş Meali * 52-Sizi çağırdığı gün, O’na hamd ederek çağrısına koşarsınız. Ve dünyada az bir zaman kaldığınızı zannedersiniz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 52-'O sizi çağırdığı gün, Ona hamd ederek çağrısına uyarsınız. Ve sanırsınız ki, kabirlerinizde pek az kalmışsınız.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 52-Sizi çağıracağı gün onu hamd ederek çağrısına derhal uyacaksınız. Ve sadece az bir süre kaldığınızı düşüneceksiniz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 52-"It will be on a Day when He will call you, and ye will answer (His call) with (words of) His praise, and ye will(2236) think that ye tarried but a little while!"(2237) M. Pickthall (English) * 52- A day when He will call you and ye will answer with His praise, and ye will think that ye have tarried but a little while. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 52- (Allah) sizi çağıracağı gün, tam bir hürmetle onun emrine koşacaksınız ve zannedeceksiniz ki, kabirlerinizde pek az bir müddet kaldınız. 41-52- O takdirde mutlaka hepsi Arşın sahibine bir yol ararlardı. Bu âyete, iki mânâ verilmiştir: Birisi, "Her biri o bütün mülkün gerçek sahibi olan Allah'a galip gelme çaresini arardı. Çünkü galip olmadan ilâh olamazdı. "Bu durumda "Eğer yerle gökte Allah'tan başka ilâhlar olsaydı, ikisi de muhakkak bozulurdu, yok olurdu." (Enbiyâ, 17/22) âyeti gereğince "bürhan-ı temanü"ya (Kelâm ilminde âlimlerin devir ve teselsülün mümkün olmadığını isbat eden delillerine) işaret olur. İkincisi de "Her biri, Allah'ın tek zatından kuvvet ve kudret elde etmeksizin bir şey yapamayacaklarını, bir cumhuriyetin başkansız olamayacağını bildiklerinden, hepsi ona yaklaşmak için bir yol arardı. Bu şekilde ise hiçbiri ilâh olamaz, Allah'ın ilâh olduğunu kabul etmiş olurlardı." demektir. Ve Allah'a hamd ile tesbih etmeyen hiçbir şey yoktur. Fakat siz onların tesbihlerini anlamazsınız. Çokları, bu tesbihin hal dili ile delaletten veya hal ve sözden daha umumî olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Fakat bazı tefsirciler, hakikî mânâsı üzere, sözle tesbih etmek olduğunda ısrar etmişlerdir. Çoğunluğun görüşü, halkın akıllarına ve anlayışlarına en çok dokunur görünürse de Alusî Tefsiri'nde uzunca anlatıldığı üzere, Resulullah'ın elinde taşların tesbihinin duyulması gibi rivayet edilen bir çok hadis ve eser bazı tefsircilerin görüşünü desteklemektedir. Muhyiddin-i Arabi ve diğer birçok sofiler de bu görüştedirler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- Sizi çağıracağı gün, O'na övgüyle icabet edecek (dünyada) pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız.(56) 53- Kullarıma, sözün en güzel olanını söylemelerini, söyle. Çünkü şeytan aralarını açıp bozmaktadır. Şüphesiz şeytan insanın açıkça bir düşmanıdır.(59) 54- Sizi en iyi Rabbiniz bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse sizi azablandırır.(60) Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik.(61) 55- Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun, biz peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık(62) ve Davud'a da Zebur verdik.(63) 56- De ki: "O'nun dışında (ilah olarak) öne sürdüklerinizi çağırın, onlar sizden ne zararı uzaklaştırabilirler, ne de (onu yararınıza) dönüştürebilirler.(64) AÇIKLAMA 56. Yani, "Siz ölümle kıyamet gününde tekrar dirilişiniz arasında sadece bir kaç saat yaşadığınızı sanacaksınız, çünkü kısa bir uykudan sonra aynı günün sesiyle uyarıldığınızı düşüneceksiniz." "O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız." cümlesi büyük bir gerçeğe işaret etmektedir: Tekrar dirilirken kafir de mümin de Allah'a hamdedecektir. Mümin böyle yapacaktır, çünkü o dünyada iken de aynı inancı kabul etmiş veya yaşamıştır. Kafire gelince böyle deme cesaretini bulacaktır, çünkü onda küfrü nedeniyle bastırmakta olduğu bu inanma fırsatı vardır. Yeni hayatta tüm bu kasti baskılar sona erecek ve kafirler elinde olmaksızın Allah'a hamdedecektir. 57. "İnananlar" 58. Müminlere, kafirlerle ve diğer İslâm düşmanlarıyla tartıştıklarında bile güzel sözler söylemeleri emredilmektedir. Onlara ne sert söz söylemeli ne de abartılmış ifadeler kullanılmalıdır. Konuşmalarında soğukkanlı olmalı ve karşı tarafın kışkırtıcı davranışlarına rağmen sadece doğru olanı söylemelidirler. 59. Müminler şeytanın kışkırtmalarına karşı da uyarılmaktadırlar. "Düşmanlarınıza cevap verirken sinirlendiğinizi hissederseniz, hemen bu kışkırtmayı sizin tartışmanıza zarar vermek isteyen şeytanın yaptığını anlamalısınız. Böylece o, insanlar arasında anlaşmazlığı yaymaya çalışır." 60. Bu ayet müminlerin, cennetin kendilerine has olduğu ve düşmanlarının cehenneme girecekleri şeklinde ifadeler kullanmalarını yasaklar. Bunlara karar verecek olan sadece Allah'tır, çünkü O tüm insanlar hakkında geçmiş, gelecek gizli aşikar her şeyden haberdardır. Bir kimsenin azap mı yoksa mükafaat mı göreceğine sadece O karar verir. Bununla birlikte şu tür insanların Allah'ın rahmetini hakettiği, şu tür insanlarınsa Allah'ın gazabını hakettiği söylenebilir. Fakat hiç kimsenin, belirli bir kimsenin Allah'ın rahmetini, başka birinin de Allah'ın gazabını hakettiğini söylemeye hakkı yoktur. 61. Bu, bir peygamberin kimin azap kimin rahmet göreceğine karar vermek üzere değil, sadece mesajı tebliğ etmek üzere gönderildiğini bildirmektedir. Fakat bu peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir davranışta bulunduğu ve Allah'ın bu nedenle onu uyardığı anlamına gelmez. Gerçekte bu, müminleri uyarmayı amaçlar: Hz. Peygamber (s.a) insanların kaderlerine karar verme durumunda olmadığına göre, onlar da bir kimseyi cennetlik veya cehennemlik diye önceden belirlemeye kalkışmamalıdır. 62. Burada görünürde hitap Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) olmasına rağmen gerçek muhatap Mekkeli müşriklerdir. Bu hitap onların Peygamber'i (s.a) küçük görmelerini eleştirmektedir. Genelde aynı çağda yaşayanların, özelde de düşmanların, kendi toplumlarından çıkan bir insandaki üstünlük ve soyluluğu görmemeleri çok rastlanılan bir olaydır. Aynı durum Hz. Peygamber'de (s.a) olağanüstü veya küçük hiç bir özellik göremeyen çağdaşları için de geçerliydi. Onlara göre o, aralarından çıkan herhangi bir insandı. Diğer taraftan onlar, kendilerinden bir kaç yüzyıl önce yaşayan ünlü bazı kimselere çok saygı duyuyorlar ve onları yüceliğin mükemmele ulaştığı varlıklar olarak telakki ediyorlardı. Hz. Muhammed (s.a) peygamberliğini ilan ettiğinde ona karşı saçma sapan itirazlar öne sürmelerinin nedeni buydu. Şöyle diyorlardı: "Kendisinin Peygamber olduğunu iddia eden şu adama bakın. Oysa o herkesten büyük bir saygı gören eski peygamberlerle karşılaştırılamaz bile." Allah bu itiraza şöyle cevap verdi: "Biz yerdeki ve gökteki tüm yarattıklarımızdan haberdarız ve onların derecelerini biz biliriz, siz değil. Daha önceki peygamberlere nimet verdiğimiz ve bazısını bazısından üstün kıldığımız gibi, kime peygamberlik vereceğimizi biz biliriz." 63. Hz. Davud'un (a.s) burada özellikle anılmasının nedeni, peygamberliğin, insanın bu dünya ile hiç ilgisi olmaması anlamına gelmediğini göstermektedir. Bu, onların Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bir insan olduğunu öne sürerek peygamberliğine yaptıkları itiraza bir cevap niteliğindedir. Burada şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Davud kendisini normal bir insandan daha çok dünya ile ilgilenmeye mecbur eden bir makamda, yani kral olmasına rağmen, Allah ona peygamberlik nimetini verdi, ona Kitap, yani Zebur'u verdi. Aynı şekilde Hz. Muhammed'e de (s.a) karısı, çocukları olduğu, herkes gibi bir hayat sürdüğü, ticaret ve alış verişle uğraştığı kısacası, hayati ihtiyaçlarını sağlamak zorunda olan her insanın yaptıklarını yaptığı halde peygamberlik nimeti verilebilirdi. Böyle bir açıklama zorunluydu, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler, böyle bir insanın değil peygamber, saygı değer ve dindar bir insan bile olmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlara göre zahit ve dindar bir adam dünyayla ilgili hiç bir iş yapmamalı, inzivaya çekilip Allah'ı zikretmelidir. Oysa Hz. Peygamber (s.a) yaşaması için gerekli olan şeyleri kazanmak için çalışmak zorundaydı. 64. Bu uyarı, tevhid ilkesini işlemekte ve şirki reddetmektedir. Buna göre, şirk sadece Allah'tan başkasına secde etmekten ibaret değildir. Allah'tan başkasına yalvarıp başkasından yardım dilemek de şirktir. Çünkü yalvarmak ve yardım dilemek de bir tür ibadettir. Bu nedenle Allah'tan başkasından yardım dileyen kimse de, puta tapan kimse kadar müşriktir. Bu ayet, Allah'tan başka, dualara cevap veren, sıkıntıları gideren, kötü durumları düzelten başka bir gücün olmadığını açıkça göstermektedir. O halde, eğer bir kimse Allah'tan başkasının bir güce sahip olduğunu söylerse şirk işlemiş olacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *52. "Sizi çağıracağı ve sizin de onu överek (bu çağrıya) cevap vereceğiniz, ve kendinizi yeryüzünde çok kısa bir süre oyalanmış gibi hissedeceğiniz bir Gün'de." (59) 59 - İnsana dünyada geçirdiği hayat, ahirette yaşayacağı hayat yanında "çok kısa bir süre"ymiş gibi gelecek (Taberî, Zemahşerî). Bu ifadenin bir başka anlamı da, insanın dünyevî zaman duygusunun mutlak realiteyle karşılaştığında anlamını yitireceği yönündedir. Ölümden sonra dirilişi eskiden inkar eden bu insanların Allah'ın çağrısına O'nu överek cevap vereceklerini söyleyen önceki ifade, onların, ölümden kalktıklarında artık Allah'ın varlık ve kudretini bütünüyle idrak edebilecek duruma geleceklerini îma etmektedir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *52. 0 gün ki, sizi çağıracaktır, siz de hemen onun emrine saygıyla uyacaksınız ve -kabirlerinizde- pek az bir müddet kalmış olduğunuzu sanacaksınızdır. 52. Evet.. Kıyamet (o gün) vuku bulacaktır (ki) Cenab-ı Hak (sizi) kabirlerinizden kaldırıp mahşer alanında toplamak için israfil aleyhisselâm vasıtasiyle, son sura üfürtmek suretiyle (çağıracaktır) işte bunun umulur ki, vuku bulma zamanı yakındır, (siz de) o gün (hemen onun emrine saygıyla) tam bir itaat ve bağlılık ile (icabet edeceksiniz ve) göreceğiniz musibetlerin ve şiddetli kıyamet felâketlerinin tesiriyle kabirlerinizde veya dünyada (pek az bir müddet kalmış olduğunuzu sanacaksınızdır) Evet.. 0 inkarcılar, ahiret âleminin ebediyetini, akla hayale gelmeyen şiddetlerini görünce o zamana kadar geçirmiş oldukları vakitlerin pek cüz'i pek ehemmiyetsiz bir mahiyette bulunmuş olduğuna inanacaklardır. "Göz yum cihanda aç gözünü kendi haline" "Sen göz yumup açınca bu âlem gelir gider" Ibni Kemâl